Perfect Ending
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: In this one-shot BTR is in your hometown for a concert.What 'll happen when you found Fox in the park? ...read to find out:)


Hi guys! My name is Michel and I'm 15 years old. It was a normal day for me. Expect the fact that somewhy I just felt under the weather. Maybe it was cause my mom couldn't buy tickets for the BTR concert wich will be tomorrow in my hometown.

I got home from High School and just like I always does I sat out in the garden and listened to music trying to get out of my mind the fact that the only opportunity to meet with my idols is just flow away.

I was sitting under the tree in the garden,I couldn't help but cried. Just then my phone went off signaling I got a text message from my BFF.

To Michel:

**Got the tickets?:D**

I wrote back to her : **Sorry but no. The tickets were already sold out. Looks like we gonna watch a movie instead of it:(**

After a few second I got a new text : **Not a problem,we'll just sneak in then;) Be ready at 6 I'll wait in front of your house.:)**

I began to thinking what she meant by that... but I'll see it though. My thoughts were got interrupt with my mom calling me," Mich please take out Tayson for his walk. Then when you get back the dinner will be ready"- She said smiling. I nodded, " Sure thing mom,I'll be back around 6."- I said as I called Tayson. Soon he was in front of me wagging with his tail.

"Good boy"- I say as I bent down and put on him the dog collar and the leash.

"Bye mom"- I said giving my mom a kiss on her cheek on the way out of the house.

In the park I just walked around for hours. It was a good time. Even I played fetch with Tayson. I throw away the small ball what he likes so much,but when he came back he was with a small Husky.

" Who did you find?Huh?"- I asked giggling. He always get some new friends in the park,it was normal.

So I picked up the small Husky and tried to found his daddy. I checked his tag and it's said "Fox Maslow" I couldn't find the small dog's family so I asked around the people but they all said they don't know about him. So there's only 1 thing left. I have to take him home. Since I have a dog it will be okay. Then I'll see what we can do.

* * *

**With the guys in the hotel room**

The guys got in the city a day before than the concert date so they could look around and rest a little.

Logan was hanging on his phone on the couch,while Kendall was in the kitchen making something for dinner.

Carlos was sleeping. For no reason he was still tired even if we could sleep on the tour bus.

James burst trough nervously in the hotel room, " Guys we have a big problem"- He said in a rush.

"What did you do this time?"- Kendall asked not looking up from the food making.

"Well,like I told you guys that I'll take Fox out for a walk. And I might lost him?"- James said sarcastically.

"You did what? Gosh James you're 22 years old guy how could you lost him?"- Logan asked smartly.

"I don't know, I let him free and then he just don't came back"-James said worrying.

"Alright,I'm sure somebody will find him and contacts with you don't worry." Logan said trying to calm down the anxiety James. He loves Fox very much,like he would be his daddy.

"I hope you're right,I don't know what I'll do without him"- James said plopping down on the couch beside Logan.

* * *

**Back with Michel( michel's pov)**

I got home. We eat then I went up to my room to get ready for bed. I went and took a relaxing shower. Just as I stepped out of the bathroom a small something ran up to my feet starting to smell my feet.

I looked down and saw the Husky aka Fox who I found in the park tonight. He don't want to leave me alone so I picked her up and pet her. He licked my face. I let out a giggle. He was too cute like a small fur ball.

Even when I laid down in my bed and turned on my laptop,he jumped beside me in the bed and sat down beside me watching my every move curiously. I logged on Skype cause I wanted to tell my BFF about what happened.

She: Ready for tomorrow?;)

Me : I'm super excited,but at the moment I'm busy cause I found a little guy in the park. A husky ^^

She: Aww really and what's the name of him/her? I bet it's cute.

Me: It's he and his name is Fox, Fox Maslow,wanna see him?

She requested a video call,I accept the call. I took into my arms little Fox. He barked when he saw my friend on the screen.

She : You know right who's dog he is?

Me: No, tell me

She : Don't freak out but you just found James Maslow's dog :) He already wrote out on twitter that if somebody have information about Fox instantly tweet with #FoundFox to him.

Me : Omg,you're kidding? I totally forgot that he can be his Fox. Wow

She : Yep,so tomorrow you'll not get out of that we'll sneak in,now we have a good reason. We have to give back his dog. See you tomorrow :D

Me: Yeah,bye:)

**Next Day,2 hours before the concert **

Still Michel Pov.

We got ready with my BFF. We chose this outfit : polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=97269977

I was so excited but in the same time super nervous cause yes we have to give back James his dog but what if the bodyguards find is sooner than we would find the guys? What will happen?- i thought.

"Hey earth to Mich! Can we leave? We have to get there in time before they open the gates to the crowd."

"Oh,yeah sure! Let's get over with this."- I said. Seriously I don't believe it will work,there's no way we'll able to sneak in. But to be honest I wouldn't mind it at all. I could finally meet with my idol and James. My grabbed our bags,I picked up Fox and we left with his brother's car. He drove us there.

"Okay girls We're here. Have fun"- His brother said smiling at us as we climbed out of the car. We waved goodbye and walked up to the arena. We went around the arena to find a backstage door. Then we find it. Jackpot.

" Alright I told you already our plan but let's go trough it one last time."- She started to say.

"I know what I have to do,don't worry if the bodyguards saw us I have to pretend that I'm sick."- I said with a smirk,it was very funny.

"Okay,let's go in"- She said opening the backstage door with written on it

"**BACKSTAGE DOOR ( Do Not enter ,****band only)**

I got nervous. What if we got caught and they close us in jail. I'd be in a huge trouble. As we went in we saw a big corridor with doors on each side of it.

"Okay what's next?"- I asked whispering.

"To find James Maslow dressing room."- She said with a huge smile all over his face. She enjoyed this mission,I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"It's right there"- I pointed towards his door.

"I can't knock on his door"- I said nervously. My body got froze.

" C'mon don't be a chicken"- She said chuckling,knocking on James door. We heard footsteps and somebody saying," I'm coming"- then the door flanged open. The James Maslow stood in front of us with a towel around his waist. I guess probably we disturbed him while he showered. God,he looked so damn hot! If I wouldn't be paralyzed I would tackle him down.

"Logan I told you alre-" He stopped talking when he saw us and the fact that we wasn't Logan.

"Um,can I help?- He asked as he kept looking behind us searching for the bodyguards.

"No! Don't call the bodyguards actually we're here cause we have found someone special,show him Michel"- My BFF said. My cheeks god red as I pulled out my hoodie the little Fox.

"OMG! Thank You girls! I tought I lost him for forever. Come inside the guys will be here soon too."- He said letting us in his dressing room.

" Take a seat and I gave you back Fox while I go and get dress up."- He said excusing himself.

We only nodded. Maybe 8 minutes passed when James still don't came out of the bathroom.

"You sure he won't call on us the cops?"- I asked worriedly.

"Relax."- She patted my back. Just then the door opened and the rest of the band walked in. Logan,Carlos and Kendall. They were in their concert clothes.

"Hey James can I borrow your- " He got surprised when he saw us on the couch playing with Fox.

"Well hello pretty ladies"- Logan started to flirt with us. Unbelievable.

" Sorry but why are you guys here and where's James? The concert starts in 20 minutes and you girls should go and find your seats"- Carlos said friendly.

"We brought back to James his dog,I found him yesterday in the park well almost,it was my dog who find Fox."- I said with red cheeks.

" Then it's okay. Where are you girls sitting?"- Kendall asked with a smile.

" Actually we are ...um...sneeked in trough the backstage door,we don't have tickets to the show"- I said looking very sad.

"I'm done so where do you guys sitting?"- James he looked up and saw that the guys joined to us in the meanwhile he was in the bathroom.

"James we told you so many times that we can't let Rushers into our dressing room. As much we'd love we can't."-Kendall scolded James. I felt guilty.

" It's our fault not his,we already going right?"- I said pulling up from the couch my BFF leading her towards the door.

As we walked out we heard the guys calling us.

" Wait,don't go! Please! You can stay here and watch our show from Backstage how this sounds? After all you two are huge Rushers as I see plus you give Fox back to James. He totally freaked out when he lost him"- Logan asked with his irresistible smile.

I looked up at my BFF with hopefully eyes. She said with a smile ," We'd more than love to stay" I hugged my BFF. Without her I wouldn't be here on a BTR concert and meet with my heroes. I love her so much.

The concert went great,we singed along as we danced.

Then at the Worldwide Girl James picked me as his girl. Definitely my best memorable night ever.

Till I live I won't forget this day.

**The End**

**review,follow,favorite! :) Thank you:) This One shot dedicated to My Rusher BFF:) She's an amazing,nice,pretty girl. She's insecure but with time she'll have confidence again. I'm here to help her and she knows this:) And I know you reading this right now:) I want you to know you're the Best Girl on the world who I ever met and I know we're miles apart but I'll never forget your nice words,you're speech when I was sad and of course the life saves texting in the middle of the night when I broke down and just cried. I need you to know you're mean So much to me:) Like a friend,sister,family member:)**

** I LOVE YOU FOREVER&ALWAYS ****MICHELINE BROGNIART ;)**


End file.
